


Parenthood

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rival Relationship, We need more fics where they become family and I'm here to make it MYSELF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Walnut cookie is in a terrible situation : If she does not get a parental figure soon, she will get fired from her job ... Thankfully, someone is protecting her
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I heard you needed to talk to me ?"

When Walnut arrived in her director's office, she didn't think much of it. It was not rare for her to be called in for specific cases or just to discuss in further details some really complicated plans the current operations. 

"Yes, you understood that well. Still, it is about a ... Very complicated subject."

"Do not worry too much, you know you can talk to me about anything. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I won't find a solution."

"Yes, well umh ... That's the problem."

"What do you mean ?"

"Walnut, we know you're very young and a lot of people are worried about it for several reasons. Tell me, have you ever had an actual parental figure."

"Nope ! I never had anyone like that in my life for as long as I can remember."

"That's what I feared ..."

The director sighed and opened a small plastic bag filled with a multitude of papers. 

"See, Walnut, a lot of people are sending us letters. People that are grateful you solved their case, fans of all ages and even other detective that wanted to have a contact with us to maybe get a collaboration one day. But there's one recurring subject in all of these letters and it's the lack of parental figure in your life. They're worried that you might not get an actual childhood."

"What- But I don't need that ! You know me, you understand that I perfectly happy the way I am !"

"I would like to say such thing but ... I have doubts. You're young, Walnut, even if you want to ignore that fact, you still need a childhood to be fully happy. You can't spend your whole life working on complicated affairs and never have time for you to just be, let's say it clearly, a kid. Plus, a few high ups contacted our company to pressure us into doing something. I really am sorry, young prodige, but I'm afraid I can't let you continue working for us if you can't accept the idea of doing something."

"Then what am I supposed to do ?!"

"I truly think that you getting adopted one way or another would be the best for you."

"But why ?! I don't need supervision, you know that already !"

"This is no matter of supervision, Walnut. This is a matter of helping you throughout your journey to become an adult. One does not grow healthily without an adult presence that will remind you that sometimes, you don't need to take all responsabilities. You're a child, Walnut. Like it or not, you need to have rest."

"But you know full well that normal parents would never allow me to stay in this place ! I don't want to be treated like a simple kid who knows nothing about life, I need someone who could at least understand me !"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. You know how much we appreciate your presence here. But I'm afraid that if you do not have at least ideas to resolve this problem, we will have to take drastic measures."

"This is ridiculous ! Let me at least-"

"Walnut, I have to take decisions in this company, and my desire is to give my employees the best life they can get. That is why I made this decision, and will not come back on it. Is that clear ?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, thank your for coming, please exit this room and try to come back with a solution as soon as possible."

The little cookie sighed and slowly got out of the room, barely stopping her tears from falling down. She exited the building, took a deep breath and exploded in tears. This was not fair. She knew how to take care of herself, she always did. People close to her knew that and still ... They treated her like any normal kid. It felt like the world was against her, just because of her age.

The tears wouldn't stop falling, even if she tried to dry them. It was too hard, too much to take at the time. What was going to happen to her ?! This job was her life. Her whole career. She didn't want to get back to roaming in the city all day with chestnut without any place to be. And without her, who would protect the cookies from crime ? From Roguefort ? She was so lost ...

Thankfully, after a dozen of minutes, a little meow got her out of her thoughts. At first she didn't really pay attention to it, but she quickly understood that it wasn't her imagination when she felt something against her leg. 

"L-lord crumbles ?"

The little furball meowed and again, purring while gently rubbing his head on the cookie's legs. 

"Roguefort ? A-are you here ?"

"Touché, young lady."

The criminal hopped from a nearby tree and walked towards the crying kid with a smile. It wasn't the smirk he wore usually, more like a gentle face to try to see if that made him look less antagonist towards her.

"Pl-please it's ... Really ... Not the moment to mock me ... Right now ..."

"I know."

To say Roguefort was always watching her would be a lie. He clearly wasn't, and he tried to not keep an eye on her too much when he wasn't preparing any new plans. This time, he was just curious to know what were her and her director talking about. Maybe a future mission for her ? That would've meant probably a big thing going on, and therefore a possible way for him to have a little fun with yet another trick. But when he heard what was going on, he felt ... Just sad. He didn't get any pleasure from such announcement. It just ... Wasn't fair. It wasn't a victory, just a loss of a truly admirable rival. And without her against him, he would clearly never be as happy as he was when stealing his previous treasures. 

"I'm not here to mock you little one. At least ... Not this time. I know what's going on"

The little kid tried to articulate her thoughts between her sobs.

"You should be. I don't get it. You're always happy whenever I loose. You won for good this time... I won't be able to stop you anymore."

"That's the point. It's not a victory on my side. It's not fun. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to just see a little girl crying because her dreams have been shattered ?"

"... No..."

"Well I can tell you, only a monster would laugh at that. What I want is for you to be my rival. I don't want you to be defeated forever. You know, the thing I like the most between us is that even if you never succeeded, you always are better than the others to solve my cases. I find that admirable. It's what keeps me happy."

Slowly but surely, the little girl started to actually calm down. Roguefort sat next to her, gently rubbing her back with a smile. She dried her tears, started taking normal breaths, and got back to a better state.

"Better now ?"

"It's not really good but ... I guess it's better than before. Thank you Roguefort. I didn't expect that coming from you."

"Well, you're welcome. Like I said, anyone with a heart would be sad seeing you in such state. Plus ... Your already have enough problems right now."

"That is true ... And to be honest, that's a problem I'm afraid I can't solve. It's the end, there is not solution."

"You ? Giving up ? That is quite unusual. A simple problem with a bunch of adults would stop the world's greatest detective ?"

Walnut chuckled and hugged the cat that decided to take a nap on her knees. 

"I'm afraid that yes, that is the case. I think that no one could help me right now."

"Isn't there a nice adult that could take you in their home for a few years ? It's not like you wouldn't be able to pay them."

"No ... I had many people telling me that they could become my parents, but it's never in a way that I would feel comfortable with. Either they want me to act like a normal little kid that doesn't work and simply plays all day, or they would use me as a way to be famous. You know, showing me around like a trophy because they're the parents of the incredible little girl that solves all the crimes in this world ... I find that insulting."

"Mmmh ... Yes, I do see the problem. But what if I told you that there could be an another way ?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Another way ?"

"Yes, you heard me right. I certainly do not want to loose my rival like that. And I have a good idea of what could be done that may satisfy you."

"R-really ?! Please, tell me about it !"

"I will. But first, I need to ask you a question. Do you know how to keep a secret ?"

"Oh no ! I am NOT helping you to do any bad thing ! I can't afford to loose my place but this is simply against my standards."

"You didn't even listen to my offer."

Walnut gasped and covered her mouth in shame. She looks away and after waiting a bit, she finally opens her mouth.

"... Sorry. I was wrong to assume that. I'll listen."

"Alright. Thank you for that."

Roguefort gently pet their cat with a smile to get him to purr and reassure the small girl. 

"Here's the deal : I will use my real identity to fill papers and adopt you. You will officially become my daughter and as a parent, I will authorize you to continue your detective activities. I am not asking you to have a relationship with me that will be like a normal family's, even if I would appreciate it. The only things I will need you to do is to simply not be troublesome, and to promise me to keep my identity a secret. I can be caught as fantom bleu, but I do think that using my real identity as an advantage against me would simply be unfair Still I will never stop you from keeping your research on the figure called roguefort. So. What do you think ?"

"That seems ... Good. It would make my research a lot more difficult if I can't even try to use your real identity on it but ... I don't want to loose everything. Plus if I'm gone, I won't be able to stop you but also a lot more criminals in this world that can do a lot more damage than just stealing. I can't say that I'm happy about everything for this but I accept. You have my word that I will never use your identity against you."

"Wonderful ! We now have an agreement. Still, we need to work on the details just a bit ... Mmmh ... Tell me, where do you live young one ?"

"Nowhere really."

"Nowhere ? What do you mean by such statement ? Is your house located in a special place ?"

"I don't have a house. I sleep at the headquarters and spend pretty much all of my time there when I'm not in a mission. I do have the money to rent a house but since I'm a kid, no one ever allowed me to do such thing, no matter how well I was doing things."

"My my ... That looks quite problematic. I guess it is quite better than having to sleep outside, but I do think it is not the best for a young- no, for anyone. I will certainly not force you to change your habits, but I will say that my manor would be a lot more comfortable. That, and it is truly not that far from here."

"Y-you have a manor ?! Is that how you spend the money you earned with the jewels you stole ?!"

"You are one to never stop thinking, aren't you ? But no ... You are wrong. I am already particularly wealthy without the need to steal. I would say that my job is quite important, and with such importance comes a high salary."

"... I don't trust you on that one."

"You will once I reveal my identity, I'm pretty sure of it ! Still I will not force you to believe me until you see it with your own eyes."

And with these words, the cookie poofed to reveal a man with glasses wearing a beret and a black suit. Walnut simply stared with a blank face, clearly unimpressed.

"... I still don't think you are someone important."

"Money and fame are two very different things, trust me on that ! I prefer not to show my figure on public often, simply because I do not seek fame with this appearance."

Walnut simply stared with a blank face as a way to say she clearly wasn't sure about their statement. Roguefort ended up clearing their throat and went back to their usual speech.

"Either way, we're going back in the building right now. Faster is better for you, and so we'll be done in no time with this problem."

"And what are you going to say ?" 

"Just trust me on that. I know how to deal with people with a bunch of quick lies, it's quite literally my job." 

The cookie scooped his cat to put him down, grabbed Walnuts hand to help her get up and started to walk towards the building. He quickly went to the secretariat to ask if a meeting with the director was possible at the moment. The cookie was about to say no until they saw the other's face.

"Oh ! H-he's not busy at the moment, I guess you could check if he can see you right now. His office is the last one of the corridor, just knock and wait."

Roguefort smiled and nodded before starting to walk in the direction they were shown

"How ?! Usually getting an appointment with the director takes at least a few days, if not weeks !"

"I told you, little one. I am perhaps a lot more important than you thought I could be."

"Still..."

The duo arrived to the door and knocked, only to get welcomed by an annoyed "come in". Only roguefort entered, leaving walnut behind for a bit. The director was a little confused but gasped when he saw who was entering his room. 

"B-bleu d'Auvergne cookie ?! Well, I clearly wasn't expecting someone of the time balance department coming here just like that ! May we help you ? Is there a crime that needs to be solved around time ?"

"No, do not worry. There is no such thing going on at the moment, everyone is safe and sound. I'm here for ... A smaller problem."

And with these words the small detective entered the room with a smile. 

"I'm here to tell you that Walnut's problem is now resolved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, bleu d'Auvergne is another type of french molded cheese !  
> ... That is often ate with walnuts.  
> No comment  
> Also I noticed that I used chesnut instead of walnut several times because I'm not english and get these two messed up a lot soooo sorry about that if there are other similar mistakes !


	3. Chapter 3

"So you mean-"

"Yes. I'm going to adopt Walnut so that she can stay on this company and work for you still, all of that while giving her a more normal childhood. This is what you wanted, right ?"

"I'm ... Yes, this is what we wanted for her, but I am rather ... Surprised. Let's say that I did not imagine Walnut to have good relationships with adults at the moment."

"We may have not been the closest, but we sure have an history of good interactions. We met more than once and we sure appreciate each other's presence. And even if we haven't met as often as you wanted, the idea was just to get a parental figure, am I wrong ?"

"You certainly ... Are not."

"Good ! So, from now on, she will be under my guard, and as her parent I do think that one of the most important things for Walnut would be to stay in this company, would it be for her mental health or to simply give her an opportunity to continue to train herself to become better as a detective. It would be a lie to say that she's simply average. This little girl has an incredible talent and it would be a shame to stop her from using it."

"This seems ... Correct."

"Good ! Glad we could reach an agreement. You know the TBD is always willing to work with you, and I do think that this kind of contracts will only make our association thrive ! Now if you will excuse me, Walnut and I still have to talk about all of the details of our new relationship, to make sure she's fine with it. It would be a SHAME to force   
MY decisions onto her just because she's KID, mmmh ?"

The director gluped as he sees Walnut staring at him with a deep dark eye, gripping Roguefort's arm out of reflex.

"Y-yes ..."

"Good ! Glad with we think the same on such things ~"

Roguefort simply walked out of the office with a triumphant smile and a liberated heart. Still, the silence didn't last very long because of the little girl going back to her questions.

"Do what was the TBD the director just mentioned ? Why was it so important ?"

"Oh, I am quite surprised you don't know it, especially since you work here."

"I never heard it mentioned, not even once. So, what is it ?"

"I see that you're still trying to get all the informations you can gather even if you're not in a case ... It is an organization that mastered time travel for the only purpose to fix timeline problems, time paradoxes and simply protect the cookies from any harm coming from time problems. "

Walnut immediately started mumbling under her breath. 

"Time travel ?! So that's how you get your infos ..."

"What ?! Oh no, I don't use time travel like that, and I never will. Not only it is dangerous, but after that the one who gets to fix the timeline is me, and it's a loooot of work. Plus, it would make things too easy. It'll remove all of the fun."

"But if it's not that, how do you find your infos ?!"

"A magician never reveals their secrets, little one."

"You'll be forced to when I'll catch you !"

"Well, that is a talk for another time." 

Both of them walk out of the building silently and get out to the city. Most of the trip is rather ... Silent. Walnut is looking around, not sure how to act. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted them so easily. Maybe it was just all a huge trap ?! Who knows what were they up to. To walk down in the city next to her eternal rival that had a huge smile of satisfaction on their face was... Peculiar. 

But she stopped thinking about it when the two of them approached a giant manor. 

"Is that ..."

"Yes, that is where I live. What, are you really surprised that I am quite wealthy ? I certainly did not lie when I said that I wanted to be sure you had a good life. This place has everything you could ask for, and from now on you'll be allowed to explore it as you want."

"B-but ... I thought you were ..."

"Just a thief ? Oh walnut, it is quite rare for me to say that but your assumptions weren't correct. If your director recognised me, it is because my role at the TBD is quite important. And with an important mission in my shoulders, I am well payed and have a life as a normal citizen."

"I ... I won't lie, I didn't really believe that at first. But I guess that I can't deny the truth."

"Fear not. This is my property and I have everything needed to prove it. If it was falsified documents, I'm pretty sure that you would notice it right away. You have no reason to fear me nor this place, it is a promise."

"No reason ? Well it's pretty simple to say but you could kidnap me just like that you know !"

"... You do understand that if I were to kidnap you, everyone would know about it, right ? The director of the most important society of detectives knows that I adopted you. If anything happened to you, I would be the number one suspect, and I certainly can't hide myself that well if I keep switching disguises. Think about it. There is nothing to gain for me to kidnap you if this is my everyday life."

The small child kept thinking about that idea as she entered the manor and looked around but ... They were right. Nothing to gain, but everything to loose. This place was simply perfect.

"Still, roguefort ... Most of this place was bought by your stealing, isn't it ? Your job isn't the only thing that helped you gather so much money."

The cookie laughed with a huge smiled, did a little hand movement to ask her to follow and opened a hidden door behind a clock that showed a room filled with jewels. Jewels they had stolen throughout the years with their double secret life.

"I-impossible !! You kept them all ?!"

"Exactly. Call that ... My personal collection. I never sell what I can steal by myself, I find that ... A little disappointing. I never gain any satisfaction from doing so."

"But if it's not for money, then why do you keep stealing things ...?"

"A lot of reasons. Pretty simple ones. It's entertaining, I get bored a lot and I like to use my brain for something. And just like a crow, I like shiny things. I see a pretty crystal, I want it, I get it. Simple. That and ... I get to see you. I spend most of my days alone. It's nice to see a familiar face and having such a good rival against me."

"I see ... So you do think I'm a worthy opponent then, despite all of my failed attempts to catch you ?" 

"Well, just because you failed doesn't mean that you didn't put a lot of efforts into your work, and I value your persistance. And most of all, you truly are the only person that got close to catching me, several times that is. Most people don't even notice my presence before I actually show myself. It is quite ridiculous to see them fail while they don't have an idea of what could be going on. And to see that you've got that much talent at this age ? Not only it is impressive, but it also makes me incredibly curious of what you'd be able to achieve as an adult."

"...Maybe actually catching you, who knows ?"

"Mmmh only time will tell us I suppose. Still, I never said I would keep these jewels forever. My curiousity is not a synonym for greed."

"Wh-what ?! You mean you're going to give them back one day ?!"

"I still am not sure about such thing. But whenever I get used to seeing a piece in my collection, I loose interest. My goal with it is to see new things, to always have surprises and things I don't know about, and to keep the adrenaline rush ! If I'm getting bored of something ... There's no need to keep it."

"So the rainbow sugar crysals ... The giant camembert jellies ... The golden snake hairdresser ... That's why they were found back where they belonged ?! You returned them ?!"

"Indeed. I don't see the appeal of seeing someone sad because of the loss of their jewels if I'm getting nothing on my side."

"And here I thought someone stole them to you and brought them back or that an even better detective helped to solve the case ..."

"Oh but worry not, Walnut. I said it before, but I doubt that anyone ever would solve one of my cases like you do. That's why I value your presence so much."

They closed the door and put the wood back in place. 

"But enough talk about these things. Here, I am no fantom bleu, I am bleu d'Auvergne. And as your father, I will now be talking seriously about family business."

Walnut gluped and backed off a little as she watched them grab something in a nearby drawer. But they simply smiled and turned around with cups in their hand. 

"Serious talk time. Do you prefer hot chocolate or sweet tea ? Don't you dare tell me coffee because I can and will say swear words to the one that made you taste it. You're too young for that."

Walnut stared a little confused at first but quickly understood that roguefort was indeed playing with her once more. They were definitely not going to talk about complicated things. 

"I like choccy milk better ! Miss cocoa always brings me a cup whenever I see her and I like it very much !"

The adult smiled and took the cups to the kitchen. 

"Oh well. We like the same thing then ! Perhaps we're more similar than I thought. And yes, cocoa really makes the best hot chocolate ... I rarely taste it but sometimes when I get to see my dear friend croissant she stays at her home to make a huge batch of cups for everyone and it's quite marvelous."

The two cookies spent the rest of the evening eating snacks and talking about whatever they had in their head. Mint Choco's last show. Cheesecake's parties and how they ironically ended up invited more than once.The fact that Walnut wasn't the only person Roguefort thought of for adoption (apparently, there was a little boy called chestnut roaming around the city that had a rough life ... Walnut wasn't sure if she would appreciate having a sibling, but the idea of talking to someone her age that is also quite mature wasn't unappreciated.) And so many other things. 

The more they talked the more walnut felt like this truly felt like a home, at least the begging of it. She thought that most of her conversations with her rival would end up awkwardly, but no. They truly were a gentle and loving person that desire the best for her, and it showed. 

After a little while, Walnut started rubbing her eyes and yawning repetitively. 

"Do you need to go to bed ?"

"Mmmh ... Yes ..."

"Alright. Let's go upstairs."

The little cookie followed her rival towards the indicated room. They opened the door to reveal a huge bedroom filled with toys and decorated with a lot of stickers and posters on the walls. 

"It used to be my room ... It's been a while since I last used it. I guess it might be a little dusty but I'll clean everything up tomorrow."

Walnut rushed towards the bed to get herself under the sheets. They were soft, warm and probably the comfiest thing she slept on before. 

"That's so good ... I don't even care about the dust. It's better than anything else."

"Alright, but I'll still have to clean. It'll be too bad if you get respiratory problems just because I forgot to clean everything."

The little cookie hugged a pillow and burrowed her head in it with a smile. Roguefort could only watch the scene with a warm heart, happy to see the little girl in a place she enjoyed.

"Do you want a bedtime story ?"

"Stop it, I'm not a baby !"

"Hehe ... Calm down, I am merely asking. I didn't say that in a bad way."

They gently pat the girl's hair with a smile and prepared to get out of the room but something held them back. Two little arms were around their chest, hugging them tightly.

"... Walnut ?"

"... Thank you. I'm very glad you're here. I think I'll be happy with you."

They turned around with a surprised face that quickly turned into a smile, almost making them cry. They held the little cookie against his chest while rubbing her back repeating again and again that everything will be alright. After a good while, he finally got up, walked towards the door and waved her goodbye before being interrupted.

"N-no ! Don't close the door ! I'm scared when I don't sleep with any light..."

"No problem. Don't be afraid to come to my room if you get nightmares. Sometimes sleeping in a new house for the first time can be rough."

She was about to tell them that they shouldn't treat her like a baby but ... They were right. She might get a nightmare. And ... It felt good to hear that. 

She nodded, hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. 

She was happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to finally end this fic ! This was supposed to be a two shit with barely 2k words ... Damn I really can't stop myself whenever I'm writing   
> Please leave a comment under this fic if you liked it, it'll give me the motivation to write more about them in the future and will make me very happy !


End file.
